Ivypool in Wonderland
by inactive account im sorry
Summary: "Hello, Alice, welcome to Wonderland, where your beautiful nightmares will come true." He said with a sickening grin, as his body began to materialize into the air, leaving just the smile. Ivypool's breath caught in her throat as she started to shake her head, her blue eyes widening as he laughed. The teeth opened up, revealing a pink tongue, "Good luck." (Human)
1. Prologue

**Ah, I see you've stumbled on my latest installment of horror. Yes, this is the prologue, it's not very exciting but it gives me the creeps as we lead up to Wonderland. I might as well put the warnings out.**

 **WARNING: Very much not for the faint of heart. There are descriptions of body horror, blood, drug use/medicine abuse, and suicide mentions/attempted suicide. I will put a warning for each chapter. They will be italicized as well as bolded. For this chapter, the warnings are as told:**

 **-drug usage (medication overdose)**

 **-suicide attempt**

 **I will also put a summary at the bottom if you still want to know the basic plot of the chapter if any detailed descriptions of the above trigger you or if they're a squick of yours.**

 **So, I also have an explanation to where the idea for this came from. This story will mainly be my ramblings/story telling late at night, where I seem to get the best ideas for my stories. As I am typing this, it is a bit past four am and I'm sorry I haven't been sleeping much for the last few nights, maybe like four hours of sleep. So if there are any typos please point them out and I will fix them. Also, I guess the narrator is Rock, kind of like the Cats of the Clans book, where he's telling the story but sometimes interrupts with something like 'i don't like this', okay?  
**

 **Well, if you want to, keep reading for the prologue to this horror story!**

* * *

Her name was Ivypool. I don't say that as in she used to exist, like she 'was' Ivypool and now she's someone else or dead, but for a dramatic effect as this tale will be very, very dramatic. Ahem. Anyways, her name was Ivypool, and this was the time of night where her horrifying living nightmares would begin. She'd get her horrible visions of blood and twisted black vines, twirling around her arms, legs, reaching out to her as if they needed her for a very peculiar reason. These hallucinations were powerful, Ivypool didn't know if they were real or not. Of course, everyone told her they were just a figment of her imagination.

 _'Oh Ivypool, you have nothing to be afraid of! They can't hurt you!' 'They're not real, don't let them bother you!' 'Just don't think about them, that'll help!'_

Haha, they didn't know a single thing, the clueless bastards. There was no _controlling_ them, they did as they pleased. They might not have hurt her much physically, but it was the emotional cuts and bruises that scarred her, left her afraid and weak, ashamed of her actions in the past. She begged for mercy from the stars, but they seemed to only look down upon her in shame, shoving her away from their beaming hope and light. Those were feelings, items, Ivypool had lost long ago, soon to be replaced by the heavy weight of pure fear, dread, anxiety.

There was a tap on her door. Ivypool's skin seemed to crawl, shocking her in random places. She yelped loudly, smacking her gloved hands against her thighs as she shouted out to the empty open air, begging for it to leave her alone in her own misery. Ivypool's eyes widened in fear as the door creaked open, a soft face peeking her hazel eyes through the small window between the door and its frame. Ivypool let out a sigh of relief, her tense muscles relaxing as she slunk down onto the hard floor, placing both of her hands on her temples. Dovewing placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, crouching down, worry filling her pretty hazel eyes to the brim. She opened her small mouth to say something, then shut it just as quickly as she opened it, leaving the room silent.

Ivypool narrowed her midnight blue eyes, and pushed her sister away, snapping, "Go away."

"Ivypool, I'm really worried about you. You've done nothing but sulk in your room! You haven't eaten anything in the past three days, what's going on-?" Dovewing blurted out her ramble suddenly, until Ivypool interrupted her.

"I said go away!" Ivypool cried out, smashing a gloved hand against the wall, which left a shallow dent, not noticed by either sister.

Dovewing pressed on. "Please come out! Everyone has been wondering where you've been! You're a hero, please don't be like this. It's upsetting me." Ivypool let out a low hiss, her head throbbing and her limp, unwashed hair falling down in oily strands from her half-attempt at a ponytail, from two nights ago. It was also cut haphazardly, giving her uneven spits of straight blonde hair scattered around her face. Anything not held back by the ponytail had been sliced.

"Leave me alone!" Ivypool growled. Dovewing's kind expression turned cold.

"Fine." Dovewing sniffed, folding her thin arms over her bust and sticking her pointed nose up into the air. "But at least eat something. Visit Briarlight. I don't know! Do something other than stay in your room screaming!" She nearly slammed the door shut as she paced out. Ivypool collapsed into herself, placing her head in the crooks of her elbows, a silent, tear-less sob shaking through her weakened body violently.

She wiped her eyes on her blanket, ignoring the black blots rubbed on from the remaining bits of eyeliner hastily applied to her tender eyelids. That was the one part of her daily routine she had kept up during her period of solitude; makeup. Just to see the cheap black makeup mixed with tears run down her face in the mirror every time she broke down crying.

Standing up, Ivypool wiped the running makeup from below her eyes with her glove, ignoring the numb feeling in her limbs and the small jerks her body gave off with every step. She swung her door open, and stumbled towards the medicine room, ignoring the polite hello that came from Briarlight down in her wheelchair. Jayfeather stepped into her path, turning around to greet her.

"Hello, Ivypool, glad to see you up and about." Jayfeather stated calmly, it almost sounded friendly, which wasn't very much like the Jayfeather we all know. I guess it was because no one but Dovewing had seen her around for the past few days. Ivypool ignored his kind greeting, pushing him out of the way, heading towards the wooden medicine cabinet. She flung it open, shoving Jayfeather's running attempt to stop her, and grasped a random bottle from the shelf, breaking the cap off and dumping the contents into her hands. The pink pills soon were tossed into her mouth as she grasped the nearest drink, a room-temperature glass of stale lemon soda, swallowing both the liquid and medicine. At this point Ivypool's head finally burst with the pain she had been trying to hide, her vision blurring as she stumbled, two pairs of hands attempting to catch her as she fell to the ground, the pill bottle spilling on the floor but still clutched in her gloved hand, the water cup falling and splashing on the floor.

Leafpool walked in at the right time. She dropped her bags and rushed to Jayfeather. Ivypool's midnight blue eyes rolled back into her head as her body violently shook, her ears ringing louder than her screams, her throat closing and drying . Briarlight had nearly fainted in her wheelchair, her large hands clamped over her mouth. Jayfeather placed a hand on his forehead, letting out a choked sigh. "She shouldn't have done this," He muttered, and started to sweep up the spilled bottle of pink pills.

* * *

 **Summary: Ivypool is alone in her room, Dovewing comes in and tries to cheer her up, Ivypool then walks out and goes to the medicine room and swallows a bunch of diphenhydramine pills (Benadryl), then passes out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows! This chapter is kind of boring, sorry, anyways, enjoy!**

 **WARNINGS: not much, just a bit of body horror.**

Ivypool's eyes flew open, her surroundings fading in and out of reality, and the helping hands turning into claws, tearing at her clothing. They tore chunks out of her fading clothes, transforming from her burgundy tee and black spandex to a flowing, bloodstained blue dress. She felt a pierce from her temple as the memory of the dress struck her; it was her favourite childhood dress, sewn by her mother to match her favourite cartoon, but different, stained with blood as if to remind Ivypool of every sin she had committed. No, that was too dramatic. It was probably just her blood. Well, it was still blood, which gave Ivypool a bad taste in her mouth. Now, about this dress...

What was it from? Could it be... yes! Ivypool remembered!

Wait, no, she shouldn't have thought about that! Holy shit, Ivypool, what is your problem?!

Her surroundings morphed from the dim metal room into a light forest, as a beautiful girl stood in front of her, with tall white ears sticking out of her flowing white hair, fading into black. She turned around, giving Ivypool a smile, then frowned as her eyes widened. Ivypool noticed that her eyes weren't normal, human eyes. They were small, beady black eyes, and what made the female even stranger was the loss of normal lips, replaced by a curve that looked similar to the number three, and had scars on the right side, three in count, from the apple of her cheek to her ear. On the right side were fresh scratches, again they were three, but they were bleeding heavily. Ivypool reached out a hand, whispering the name of whom she had recognised in this twisted form in front of her. "Hollyleaf?"

The Hollyleaf-bunny-human thing titled her head as if questioning something, then looked down at an enormous pocket watch dangling between her index finger and thumb. Her beady black eyes widened as she turned around, and started to run, clutching a small black umbrella in the other hand. Ivypool cried, "Wait! Hollyleaf!" And started to run after her. Hollyleaf looked to her left, then to her right, then leapt down a dark, muddy hole. Without thinking, Ivypool leapt down after her, tumbling down the dirty rabbit hole.

Ivypool let out a scream as her wrist bent backwards, the back of her hand smashed up against her lower arm. Every inch of her pale and malnourished body stung with vibrant pain. Oh, how she longed for everything to stop.

Suddenly, it did. Her world stopped spinning and whirling around as she stopped, her side hitting a very large rock. But only for a moment. She did not cease to fall until her newly formed dress was caught on jutting roots and rocks.

Ivypool fell to her hands and knees, pointlessly spitting on the ground. She twisted her head up, hair falling down in messy strands, as she spotted who she was looking for. There was Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf cursed, "I must go, I am late for an important date!" And started running again. Ivypool's body ached as she shakily stood up, but she kept running no matter what. She had to get in touch with Hollyleaf again, she barely knew her before she saved her life.

Hollyleaf's nose twitched as she stopped abruptly, then continued to dash into a small white house. Ivypool followed aimlessly, smashing into the door, and into a room. The door slammed itself shut and locked itself as Hollyleaf wriggled through a small door, her body seeming to fit perfectly into it. Ivypool attempted to follow her, but as soon as she reached the door it was no smaller than the size of her palm.

Ivypool leaned back and started to sob. She knew what was going to happen next. Memories of the old cartoon echoed through her mind as something whispered to her, "follow the story, you might make it out."

Her throat seemed to close as tight as it could. She knew that awful voice-, no. She refuse to even consider it.

She looked to her left. Where nothing was before, a small wooden table had appeared, with a small bowl full of cookies and a few bottles sat. The door seemed to... whisper to her. She already knew what it was going to say, though she still listened.

"Alter your size." It grinned. It was almost like... that voice sounded like her old mentor, Cinderheart. "Alter your size and follow the White Rabbit."

Ivypool rolled her dark blue eyes and immediately grasped a bottle labeled with a kind 'Drink Me!' and gulped it down, only bothering to read the whole bottle after it burned down her throat, leaving a garlicky taste on her tongue. Alas, it said nothing, but a white skull and bones decorating the veil upon the bottle. It slipped from Ivypool's hand as her head began to throb and her vision blurred, and all the sudden she felt dizzy and confused as she felt every fiber of her being ripping and tearing apart, shrinking one part at a time.

Altogether it took a mere three minutes for her to become tiny completely, though it was no lie that the operation was painful to say the least. She could just reach up and-, oh dear, there was lock on it? The talking doorknob sighed. "Look, Alice, you need a key. It's up there."

Ivypool barely understood its commands as she munched down on the cookie donning 'Eat Me!'. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to think of something as her own body expanded and enlarged, her muscles sore and ripping.

The room was now filled with her gigantic body, as she curled up in an attempt for her oily hair not to brush the ceiling. By now she had given up. What had Alice done when this happened? Nothing came to her; she would have to figure it out for herself.

She started to cry. Yes, in an awful situation such as this, in an awful world such as Wonderland, crying is an acceptable thing to do. I mean, I wouldn't have chose to do such an act but alas, that is what she did. Almost immediately the room started to flood with her salty tears. Ivypool stopped as soon as she realised her waist down was wet.

"Alice, Alice, you klutz!" The doorknob hissed. "Look, would'ya stop bawling for a second! Just shrink back! The bottle's over there." Ivypool nodded and waded around, grasping the bottle and gulping the rest of it down, and unfortunately as she painfully shrunk down she fell into the bottle. The door flew off the hinges as the tears spilled out, and Ivypool and the bottle sailed on.

She twisted her head left and right, hoping that she would run into someone in this vast sea of what seemed to be her own tears and... a river perhaps. Sitting down, Ivypool tried to gather all her memories from her childhood. Hmm... let's see. She already went through the room, that meant she would... meet the two silly twins, who would tell her of the tale of that walrus and person who ate the oysters. After that, she believed that then she would meet the Cheshire Cat; whom she hoped wouldn't be who she thought he would be. Then, the cat would tell her to meet the hat guy and his tea, and then the caterpillar who smoked too much and blew out the vowels, and finally she would meet the queen. The queen of... Ivypool hadn't thought about her. Maybe she was the Queen of Spades? Something about a deck of cards. Then the Cheshire Cat would make her come after Ivypool, and there would be a court thing, and boom! She'd wake up!

Ivypool grinned. That's all she had to face? That wouldn't be so bad! Now she just had to wait for those silly twins to run into her... she wondered who they would be. They had to be someone she had known from her world. The doorknob was Cinderheart, Hollyleaf was the White Rabbit, she herself was Alice, she noticed a pattern.

Well, she wasn't exactly doing anything at the moment, so she thought she'd get brainstorming.


End file.
